The invention relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more specifically to a method and system for design of an ultrasound probe utilizing optical transmission for communicating ultrasound signals to an image processing station or system.
Conventional ultrasound scanners comprise an ultrasound probe for transmitting ultrasound signals to an area to be examined as well as for receiving scattered waves. The ultrasound probe usually comprises several transducer elements that are configured for sensing the backscattered waves. The transducer elements convert the backscattered waves to corresponding electrical signals. The electrical signals are transmitted to a processing unit where the electrical signals are processed to generate a corresponding image of the area that was scanned.
Typically, the electrical signals are transferred to the processing unit by cables. While designing the ultra-sound probe, it is desirable to maintain the diameter of the probe cable at a size that is maneuverable by an operator. In addition, it is often desirable to obtain a high resolution for the image generated by the ultrasound system. One way to increase the resolution is to increase the number of transducer elements in the ultrasound probe. One problem with increasing the number of transducer elements is the increase in the cable diameter. An increase in the cable diameter results in restrictive maneuverability of the ultrasound probe. Moreover, in an effort to maintain signal integrity, the length of the cable is sometimes limited to a short distance. Thus, the mobility of the ultrasound scanner is restricted to a large extent.
In addition, the transducer elements generate substantial amounts of heat when operating. The heat generated may cause inconvenience to an operator who is using the ultrasound probe and can lend to other temperature issues of the probe hardware.
It is therefore desirable to increase sensitivity of the ultrasound probe while maintaining the diameter of the probe and also maintain the probe temperature at a desired level. It is also desirable to increase the length of the probe cable to provide better mobility.